User talk:Vitorriq
Omnipotence Hi Vitorrid ! OP's numerous applications sure could use more organizing, though I would tend more toward Essence (Omni/perfect), Combat (offense/defense) and Utilitary (general/manipulations). DYBAD (talk) 05:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Totality Embodiment Could work, but it's so close to the time I start taking some zzzs that I'm not absolutely certain... ;p --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me, but I really wouldn't know how to help, sorry Gabriel456 (talk) 21:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Never read/watched that series, so no idea.--Kuopiofi (talk) 21:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd say the most difficult part would be to differenciate it enough from powers like Unity and Subjective Unity (very hard, since they are exactly about being everything). Kuopiofi notably suggested to create it at some point, but it seemed much too close once put in practice. DYBAD (talk) 00:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D TC basically creates the robots (not just produces them), and I only saw it in Supreme Commander DYBAD (talk) 12:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Death Energy Manipulation When you say "turn death into energy", do you mean turning the dead/dying or the process into energy or manipulating the very energy of Death? Because if it's the latter, we already have Death-Force Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) You might want to consider how Necrotic Empowerment or Necroplasmic Conversion fit in.--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ! Indeed, the user technically is God, since he/she has absolute control of all causes and effects. DYBAD (talk) 20:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) New Power A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 00:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) At least we now have the answer to the eternal paradox "Omnipotent X (vs) Omnipotent Y" ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Response A Dualistic being with perfect levels of good and evil forces within them. Sounds nice, but make sure to emphasize the whole balance aspect of being a Good and Evil Embodiment and explain it thorughly. How balance is crucial or the user will become one or the other instead of both.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:01, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Beyond of understanding Helo this is Deso: This idea is the basis of the principle of recursion, and from a position of logic, this is applicable, but God as the Absolute is always out of any conditions and theories includeing this, and the phrase above or behind this condition, that is, if there is something over, then it is not absolute, so if and to enjoy method that will be the source of the Absolute of the recursion. Because it is the source of all conceivable and unimaginable and even to that of duality, including any theories,even all write in this wiki just words of litle humans and not any chance comprehend Absolute, because we are limited and all us posibilityes is too. New Power Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Response Oh no that would never work out. The Outer God doesn't embody logic. Logic is relative so how can it be embodied. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Response It wouldn't be plausible to embody something so relative.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC)